


Tranquil

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, POV Female Character, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukraine is surprised when Belarus comes over, and even more surprised when she is not angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquil

The last thing that Ukraine had expected that day was a knock at the door, let alone one so calm. For a moment, she stood still, ears wide, waiting for Russia to mention the gas bill. He was the only person who ever came around. Excuses ran through her mind, and her hand reached into her pocket. She did have some money on her - surely enough to hold her brother over for a while.

No one spoke, though the knocking continued once more.

It didn't sound like Russia's knock. His were quick and fast, followed along with him speaking something to her. These were slow and precise, the sound of the knocks echoing throughout her home.

Carefully, she walked towards the door, aiming her steps so that she would not press her feet on any of her wooden floorboards that creaked.

Carefully, she opened the door.

"It took you long enough."

Ukraine said nothing, looking over to her sister. She did not look enraged, rather bored. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she seemed more interested in looking around Ukraine's place than the girl in front of her. Belarus's eyes looked past Ukraine to the house behind her.

"Belarus," Ukraine said, "I had no idea that you were coming."

"I didn't call." She uncrossed her hands and looked at her fingernails. "So, are you going to let me in?"

"Oh, of course!" Ukraine pulled the door open and stood to the side. "It is so nice to have you over for a visit, unexpected or not."

Belarus entered, arcing her head all around. Her frown remained.

"Would you like to come into the kitchen and have some bread, maybe a cookie? I also have some vegetables if you would like them, or some milk."

Belarus shook her head. "I came here for other reasons, not a bite to eat."

Ukraine froze. She could already imagine what Belarus was going to say, and she knew exactly who she was going to talk about. Russia, Russia, Russia - she did not want her sister to believe that she wanted to take him from her; that was the last thing that she wanted! What her sister wanted Russia so much for she did not know; it felt rude to ask, and she did not need anything else to make her sister despise her more.

Why didn't I take a stand? she thought. I could have always kept my doors closed and gone somewhere else. There are still many others that I want to meet in the European Union, and if not them then at least go to Hungary's.

"Big brother Russia-"

Oh, that had not been a lucky guess.

"-mentioned that you were hurting."

"Huh?" Ukraine's body relaxed just the slightest.

Belarus looked at her straight in the eyes. "He mentioned that lately your back had been bothering you."

"Oh." Ukraine looked down. She had decided to loosen herself up a little that day, only buttoning a few buttons on her shirt. She nodded. "Yes, it had. Still, I only meant that in passing conversation... You, see he had come for-"

Oh, did Belarus even need to know? She already knew about Ukraine's finanacial situation.

"What did you come for?" There was no point in beating around the bush. Ukraine locked eyes with her sister.

"I wanted to help you."

"Oh." A small smile formed on Ukraine's lips.

"Shall we go to your living room?"

She surely must have gotten tired of the front entrance of Ukraine's home.

The blond nodded. "Follow after me."

Just like everything else in her home, her living room was nothing too special. A beat up couch was by a window, along with a TV that was a few years old, though it did get some good channels. A small bookshelf was nestled on one side, and an old, second hand coffee table was in the center. On top of it was an overturned novel that Ukraine had been reading the night before after she had watched a few TV shows and a few ever sad news stations.

Ukraine sat down and patted the spot next to her. Belarus sat down wordlessly.

"So," Ukraine stated, looking down to the floor. "How have you been?"

"Fine," Belarus replied briskly. She placed her hands on Ukraine's shoulders and began to slowly move her fingers across it.

A few goosebumps rose on Ukraine's shoulders and back, but she relaxed further.

"I am making new friends in new countries. Are you?" It was a safe question, nothing harmful.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, who?"

"America and a few others."

"Ah," Ukraine responded.

Their conversation stopped, though after a while Belarus began to hum. Ukraine joined along, though she did not know the song. Belarus said nothing, though her touch was gentle and relaxing. The pain that Ukraine had felt earlier in her back vanished.

Her eyes closed, and for the first time in a long time, she got a restful, pleasant nap.

As her eyes had drifted shut, she had made a promise to herself to not only ask Belarus where she had learned such great skills at massaging, but also to ask her to come over another time. She was always welcome.


End file.
